Team JASS
by Belokurov
Summary: Team RWBY continues to have an average life at Beacon academy, unaware of the trouble that soon awaits them in the form of Cinder, a hated enemy of Professor Ozpin. The four girls of RWBY will find themselves thrown into chaos as Cinder's plan unfolds, bringing back to life a legendary team and the founders of Beacon, team JASS. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! SwilliamX here posting on behalf of Belokurov; We are both going to be working on this story, alternating here and there between chapters. I wrote a (very) short prologue to introduce the story, hope you enjoy it! P.S. Belokurov will have the first chapter posted soon, hopefully by this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: Belokurov and I do not own RWBY. All rights belong to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

* * *

Rain clouds swirled in the sky as four figures gazed out to the forests below the cliffs.

"Beautiful, is it not?" One of the men said, gesturing out to the forest. He was dressed in a brown trench coat, chest bare to the wind. "This is the perfect place to build our academy," he continued "the students could be sent down to train outside of school grounds."

Another of the four, a tall cat faunus in a similar black trench coat, nodded in agreement. "I agree." he said quietly, crossing his arms. "This location also discourages those who would...run away from their studies."

"Where are we going to build it then?" Another man said, turning around. His red trench coat swayed in the wind as he strode to the center of the plateau, gesturing the other three to follow. "I like this spot." He finished, looking at the other men.

"You can't build the academy in a spot just because you like it, dunce." the last of the four said, burying his face into the white of his trench coat. "You have to think about the structure." The man in red shot him a defeated look. "Where then?"

The four looked at each other as sunlight broke through the clouds, shining light on an area not far from where they were standing. "That is the spot." the man in brown said, smile breaking across his face. All nodded in agreement, plans forming in each of their heads. "Gentlemen," the man in white said "this is the start of a new beginning."


	2. Team JASS

**Belokurov here, I hope you like our idea, all credit for it goes to Swilliam, he just asked for help. Sorry for the short chapters, we aim for them to get longer after introductions are done.**

Beacon Academy, a school where only the best are trained to become huntsman and huntresses, a school where only the most skilled in combat survive until the next year, a school where only the most mature and powerful survive to graduate.

"RUBY!, I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Weiss as said Ruby sprinted across the courtyard. Blake looked up from her book hearing Weiss' cry and saw the flustered heiress trying to catch the impossibly quick other teen. "Same old, same old" she said to herself, sighing as she went back to reading, ignoring both of them, bow twitching slightly.

Yang watched, interested, from her spot next to Jaune, who was struggling to finish a paper due the next day, Pyrrha trying her best to help him.

Having enough of the heiress' yelling, Yang got up from her place, sighing to herself. Jaune looked up in the direction Yang was walking, yet immediately got his head shoved down toward the paper by Pyrrha, grumbling slightly to himself.

Running to catch up with the heiress' Yang grabbed her shoulder, turned her around, and asked her "Now what did Ruby do this time?"

"She stole my cookie at lunch" Weiss responded.

Ruby took this time to jump out of her hiding place in the tree above which Blake was sitting and cautiously approach them.

Yang turned to her sister and glared at her, Weiss just smirked. "Ruby, why did you take Weiss' cookie at lunch?"

Seeing her chance, and along with the fact that she could never hope to catch Ruby, Weiss took this opportunity to freeze Ruby up to the waist with Myrtenaster.

Before Ruby and Yang were about to admonish Weiss, Ozpin suddenly appeared behind the three girls, trademark coffee cup in hand, "Hello Girls."

Jumping back slightly, the three turned to face Ozpin. Weiss immediately began making up tons of excuses on why Ruby was frozen and why it wasn't her fault, Ozpin forestalled her with a hand, while Blake took this opportunity to calmly rejoin her team.

"Now girls, I don't know why Ms. Rose is frozen and I don't want to know why, but if you would please unfreeze her, I have something to show all of you regarding your ancestry. Please follow me," he turned and left.

Yang and Blake exchanged puzzled glances while Weiss worked on unfreezing Ruby, not exactly doing it in the most careful way and singing a few parts of Ruby's cloak. Catching up to Ozpin, Yang asked "Why can't you just tell us and be done with it?"

Ozpin replied "Because this is something that must be shown, not just told about.

He led the team deep within the archives of Beacon, to the files on people who existed when Beacon was founded. Sorting through folders, Ozpin said "I just thought you all would find it interesting who you are all related to, the founding fathers of this prestigious school, the four greatest warriors of our time, and great friends, Team Jass, composed of James Belladonna." Blake's bow twitched at the name, "Allen Xiao Long, Slate Schnee, and Steven Rose."

The girls exchanged astonished looks while Ozpin led them to an ancient Beacon weapon's storage room. Within the room was a glass case, containing 4 weapons and 4 trench coats. A dust rifle next to a white trench coat, a red coat hanging next to a scythe, a pair of swords hanging next to a black trench coat, and a brown trench coat hanging next to a longsword.

Ozpin continued, " Slate, Steven, James, and Allen each wielded these weapons respectively."

"But why show us this?" Yang turned to ask Ozpin but he had mysteriously disappeared. The girls turned back to the case as they looked on in awe.

"I wondered how they died." Weiss pondered, placing her hand on the glass. None of the girls had her answer.

Yang was the first one to leave, seeing as she had no interest in history. Ruby soon followed her.

About thirty minutes later Weiss left, citing the need to train with Myrtenaster.

This left Blake staring at the black trench coat and dual swords, contemplating deep into the night as the sun set on Beacon Academy.

**Sorry for any mistakes, I've done my best. Please Review! PLEASE! **


	3. Author's Note

**SwilliamX and I have mutually decided to discontinue this story. Due to lack of views vs my other stories, we decided it isn't worth it to work on the story. We may decide to continue this story later on, but don't count on it. If you would like to see us continue this story, please message me, Belokurov. **


End file.
